


Commissioning color

by SleepiSaurus



Series: Commisioning Color [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Growth, Chubby, F/M, Messy and tired, OC heavy, Office, Office Culture, Past Relationships, TBA - Freeform, Time Travel, Violence, and they were roomates, plus sized protagonist, slow burn adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepiSaurus/pseuds/SleepiSaurus
Summary: A chubby office jockey gets in over her head. Not wanting to have her coworkers at risk voulenteers to be a temporary field agent and stumbles across a familiar face.
Relationships: TBA - Relationship
Series: Commisioning Color [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927279
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Restructure

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've made in a while, please let me know if you have any suggestions or feedback!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of an office worker's journey to prove themselves to be capable with a bit of teamwork. (The swedes are mentioned, but don't appear until chapter 4)

I walked swiftly through near-empty halls approaching the murmurs of the crowd before me. My heels lightly clack against the tile as you hurry, not wanting to miss a single word and hanging on to every detail that you can glean from your coworkers' hushed whispers. They have gathered by the stairwell. We have all been reluctant to inhabit these halls for too long, ever since The Handler made her proclamation of war. Was this about a new board member? Has this timeline been severely compromised? ‘Are we facing layoffs? Hmm… Maybe someone broke the coffee pot in the break room again.’ 

Hovering near the edge of the crowd I peered forward trying to search for a familiar presence. Someone grabbed my arm lightly and pulled me deeper into the crowd 

"It took you long enough! I asked Nathan to get you like 12 minutes ago!" Naomi's warm yet agitated voice welcomed me 

"I got held up wrapping up my last report." 

Naomi rolled her eyes tracing the outline of her glasses "paperwork can wait, you know this."

"I know, I know. I just worry I'd forget" I said in a soft tone, slightly embarrassed as hushed echos reverberated through the stairwell. 

Dot emerged from the crowd straightening her light blue dress as she climbed the first few steps with Herb only a few moments behind

" I am so excited to address you all here today! As you all are aware we are currently under new leadership! Our first steps are to rebuild the commission after the havoc wrought by The Handler. ." As Dot takes a moment to look over the crowd I join with the others as they clap and cheer. 

I notice a hint of unease in Dots expression as she continues.

"That being said, we have found ourselves understaffed and have decided to welcome in a new era at The Commission!" 

I glanced over to Naomi who grimaced slightly as I frowned a bit in concern. 

Herb interrupted in excitement, "And with this new era we would like to extend to all of you the opportunity to explore new departments!" 

Dot nodded in excitement as she continued “At this time we are currently requesting volunteers to assist in fieldwork as we search for and recruit new agents."

The room grew silent as the only sounds to be heard were a few soft groans and the shifting of clothes as a few people started to fidget anxiously. 

"We believe doing this shall bring more valuable insights into all aspects of our operations and open up the chance to improve interdepartmental relations with this collaboration. We also have more positions available in supervisory roles as well as maintenance and security! If you have any interest in these positions we highly encourage you to fill out one of the forms waiting for you all in the foyer." She gestured past us with an uneasy smile.

As Herb and Dot finished their closing remarks and the stairwell began to empty I looked towards Naomi She, like several others, had just pulled a cigarette out of a small case and was just lighting it I furrow my brows in concern as I watch Herb and Dot converse quietly as they start making their way to the chairman's office. 

"We're desk jockeys, not the fricking A team!" Naomi grumbled, turning to walk away unintentionally leaving me behind. I bit my lip as I began to step forward taking a slow breath as I approached Dot and Herb.

Herb perked up noticing me approaching from a rather stressful conversation I couldn't quite hear. "Bea! It's always nice to see you!" 

I smiled sweetly hoping they won’t sense my stress "Likewise Herb! Dot your announcement was wonderful!" I retorted as my hands pressed lightly together. 

"Thank you, though I don't believe everyone was as relax as you were to hear it!" Dot she smiled with a hint of somberness in her tone.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Dot, change puts everyone on edge when it's not followed with immediate ease after everything we went through" Herb spoke as he patted her arm.

"I was actually hoping to talk to you about that" I spoke up as Dot's back straightened inattentiveness 

"I would like to volunteer for fieldwork. I understand it's difficult and that missions may not always end in my return but I want to give it my best to be able to help the commission develop as much as possible until we get more permanent field agents."

Dot smiled as Herb looked concerned at me "I really appreciate your eagerness but don't you want to think this over a bit?" 

Dot tilted her head back a little in contemplation as I spoke up "I understand that I may not be the best option for a one-man cavalry but I know I am more capable than others when we're talking survival. I know I can handle myself."I grimaced slightly thinking back to stumbling upon Harvy's blood pooling onto the control panel floor days before. "We don't need to lose more in house employees to needless violence." 

Dot hummed slightly before speaking up and pointing forward slightly "You know, she has a point. We also don't have any advanced missions at this time so it would be a perfect introductory point." Dot looked to Herb who shrugged reluctantly agreeing with a sigh

"Okay, you do have a poin..t. Fine, we can start filling out the forms tomorrow but Bea, I need you to know that this isn't going to be a cakewalk. Your life is going to be on the line along with the timeline. If you feel like you've ch-" 

"I'm not going to change my mind." I interrupted with fierce determination clenching my fists. 

Herb chuckled as he waved his hands at his side before reaching out for a handshake "Then we'll make it official tomorrow" 

I shook his hand confidently extending goodbyes whilst holding back the anxiety building up in the back of my mind. Walking steadily down the hallways rounding a secluded corner. My shoes squeaked harshly against the tile as I abruptly stopped and leaned against the wall harshly whispering "Holy fuck what did I just do," as my hands gripped at the back of my head.

\-----

The last few weeks haven't been kind to me in the least. As things progressed, my coworkers seemed reluctant to speak to me when I occasionally am in the office aside from a select few. 

Iif anything on Naomi and Nathan have been more curious about what fieldwork was like, trying to find details upon how a temp would even manage to screw up so many recon and relocation missions.

“Just moving things to the right position to trigger events, not so hard is it?” Nathan caught me in a train of thought, from a mission where I had to ensure that the right bra was in just the right place to be discovered. Staying undiscovered in a housewife’s domain was more difficult than imagined. 

"I think you're oversimplifying things a bit" I sighed as I sipped my coffee leaning against the counter.

"It’s just we give them such easy missions and these idiots don't even read them! They just get caught up in the whole ‘time traveler hero idea’" Nathan groaned as he ran his hands through his hair frustrated.

"At least you actually know what you're doing.” Naomi chirped with a slight sway as she drank some of her coffee. “You've managed to get every task I send through completed so far!" Granted most of them were simple tasks "Now if only they trained the rest of them the way they trained you" she retorted in a monotone frustration.

"To be fair, I haven't been sent in to actually kill anyone yet. It's mostly been recon, replace, and recruitment." I raised an eyebrow to Nathan while debating if I wanted more coffee.

"But you at least get everything done!" Nathan smiled with a clear underline of stress and frustration. "Having to clean up after all of these fuck ups is more effort than just sending them in in the first place!" He stated frowning as he leaned back against the table.

Light footsteps that had echoed through halls halted for a brief moment as a light-haired agent walked past us in an anxious hurry. Avoiding eye contact as they grabbed their coffee and left while Nathan and Naomi conversed. 

Frowning, my eyebrows scrunched together with the framed masking frustration for sadness. I pushed myself off of the counter and stormed out while Naomi glanced at me concerned.

I walked swiftly to one of the control panel rooms I was assigned to for the evening. It wasn't often I was working this shift but it was enough where a little rust had developed. I tried to get familiar with the panels and screens again. I know what they were for, what to do, but the instinct of fluid movement had deteriorated. As I analyzed the screens. Glancing between the CR TVs writing down anything of note I notice something. A man with white slicked back hair sitting onto of a colorful bus with a melancholy look in his eyes. 

'That.. looks familiar. Where have I seen this face before?' I glanced over to the control board biting my lip trying to keep my curiosity at bay. Debating internally if I really should be doing personal research right now. My attention is captured by a light buzzing light below the screen with the white-haired man turned orange. 

I grinned as I swiftly scooted my chair to the control panel pulling plugs and replacing them with new ones while paying attention to the screens, all of them transitioned to different points in the recent timeline focusing around him. I squinted slightly trying to focus my eyes 'I swear I've seen this man before' when It finally hit me as I saw the man followed by two others with white hair. 

'Oh shit!' I slumped back down in my chair gripping my mouth as I stared at the screens. I didn't know them well, but they were the first contact I had with the commission. Bringing me here nearly 5 years ago.

I could still remember the smoke billowing within the office halls building accompanied by fierce crackling flames as my vision was clouded. Being bearly able to breathe as one of their rough hands gripped my arm pulling me into them with an odd sense of warmth before teleporting me with Naomi to the commission. I grabbed my forms and set to work Immediately.

Hours passed as I analyzed the timeline playing before me on the screens trying to see where and what went wrong. A muted explosion erupted from one of the TVs as I looked overseeing one of the brothers nearly disintegrated in a matter of seconds. No orange light, I look over to another screen as one of the brothers retrieves a canister from the fireplace with confusion as it didn't have a return slot. 

'Wait. No return slot?' I jot down more notes, trying to pay attention to the scene, there were a photo and coordinates I was going to have to search for later in the mission orders. 

I glance over another screen before the familiar buzzing and orange light popped up once more. "Was that.. One of the Hargreaves? What the hell" I whispered more confused than before as the scene played out before me, grimacing with a wince of mimicked pain as the taller brother was stabbed in the eye. Clearly there was outside interference with the commission's orders.  
This is going to take more time to analyze.  
\------

Hours later after finally returning home after some accidental overtime I nearly tore off my heels to relieve my sore feet. I laid on the stiff leather couch in my apartment covering myself in the crochet quilt I made last summer. I was barely able to stay awake. Grabbing one of the cheesy romance novels I picked up at in the check out line on my last grocery run I attempted to fight off my drowsiness. Trying to reread the same page for the 3rd time I groaned and rubbed my eyes. An abrupt hiss from the kitchen startled me causing me to nearly fall of the couch in surprise. I sat down the book on my coffee table as I swiftly jogged over to the canister rattled in the sink. 

I reached down and examined the new silver canister and opened it to examine the newest assignment. "1985, protect Martha Ross" A photo of a smiling woman with big curly hair and a heart tattoo on her neck was attached. I examined it for a moment before setting it down and starting to prepare for my mission, finally removing my wig and letting my real hair down and the side of my head breathe.


	2. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can find safety in many places, whether that be in others or providing it yourself  
> \---- WARNING, Violence and mentions of blood in this chapter!----

I searched my bathroom cabinet causing light clinks reaching for a can of hairspray nearly knocking over a small bottle of perfume in the process. ‘Brushing my hair is going to SUCK later’ I snatched my hairbrush pulling it back into my scalp with each stroke. Building up a nice fuff to my hair. Spray circling my head in a warped halo evaporating into the yellow light. Pulling the collar of my denim jacket up I examine myself in the mirror questioning if this would work. ‘There’s only so much you can do for time periods not so friendly to your body shape.’ I sighed as I pulled a dress shirt one size too big forward a little to appear baggier while managing to keep it tucked into my slacks. I examine myself for just a moment longer until a sharp knock raps against the thick wooden door of my apartment commanding my attention. I hurry over, leaning against my palms against the wood grain glimpsing through the peephole seeing that the hall was empty. I quickly opened my door reaching down to grab the handle of the suitcase waiting for me. I closed the door gently careful not to make a noise before leaning into the door letting out a sigh to control my nerves. I take one last deep breath before unlatching the suitcase. 

A flash of light consumed my vision like a hungry beast blinding me to my surroundings for a brief moment. As my eyes adjust I see the night that lay before me. Flashing neon lights and colorful prints clashing with earthy colored suits surrounded the sidewalk as music blasted from small bars down the street. I exhale smiling wildly “welcome to the birth of videogames! Oh, how I’ve missed thee!” I mutter under my breath while gripping the handle of the suitcase tightly in excitement. ‘Oh.. right, the suitcase’ I look down at the dark brown leather for a moment before checking around the block for a motel.

\----

After about an hour I managed to find a hotel and rent a room for the night, ground floor, near the dumpster. Lord, it smelled but t was convenient. The keys jostled in my pocket as I reached for them approaching the door. The radio blaring above me from an occupied room. Unlocking the door I peek inside glancing around before closing it, pulling the smoke-stained curtains together I look over to the bed the headboard that was hanging off of the wall instead of on the bed frame. I couldn’t complain too much. At least I don’t have to stay here too long. I crouched down trying to ignore the crumbs on the carpet as I reach under the box frame and rip a fresh hole in it to place the suitcase. I stood up quickly brushing the crumbs off of my hands onto my poor jean jacket. 

San Jose, California circa 1985, what a place. I started down the street eyeing the necks of the women I passed like a socially awkward vampire, occasionally complementing their necklaces. Looking through a sea of people I grew tired after searching for hours. Craving something to keep my eyes open I wander into a nearby cafe filled with beat-necks and tech geeks. Walking lazily over to the counter I orders a mocha with 2 shots of espresso casually letting my eyes wander over the customers relaxing into the conversation when I noticed a familiar mane of curly black hair over a seafoam jacket with pink sleeves. They seemed uncomfortable. I tried to wander closer before the bartender called my attention back to the drink I ordered. Trying to sip from my cup without burning myself I slowly approach them. Choosing a seat at a table next to them trying not to bring attention to myself. I side-eye them for a moment hearing her uncomfortable tone of voice. The heart tattoo present on her nape I look back over tiredly at my mocha as I resumed eavesdropping.

“It’s just so inspiring that you’re able to work! Coding Madden games no less!” A near middle-aged man with thick glasses leaned into their conversation with enthusiasm as she leaned back

“Yeah, that really is something.. Coding football games for a living..” Martha spoke with a monotone disappointment as she swirled her near-empty coffee. 

“I-it is! Why I bet you could have any man you wanted int he game industry!” He stammered out as she stood up leaning on one leg “Why you could even have me..” he mumbled quieter than before as she looked back at him in mild disgust.

“I’m sorry but do I know you?” Martha turned away leaving her cup on the table with the man in his oversized leather coat to stew in the emotions overflowing from the embarrassing scene. I gulp down my coffee as I follow her silhouette with my eyes while it passes by the window and get up. Abandoning my cup I nearly bumped into the man. The smell was awful like cheap cologne and ash distracting any empathy I had for him at the moment.

I followed the Seaphoam jacket for a couple of blocks at a distance. Oddly enough the streets we were traversing were not as crowded as before. Bumping into a few shoulder pads along the way my eyes sparked in awe as she walked into a bar with a Ms. Pac Man cabinet in the window.  
I blindly patted my pockets for coins as I sped to the doors. “Only 75 cents gotta make it worth i-” My excitement being zapped out of me as soon as my fingertips grazed over the teeth of my room key. Resigning myself, I try to shake out of the disappointment as I scan the crowds. Martha was at the edge of the bar ordering drinks as she spoke excitedly to another woman with straight brown hair. I lean back a little in observation preparing myself for a night of pained observation being surrounded by my favorite cabinets in their prime as Cool For Cats by Squeeze played around us.

\---

Downing another beer trying not to gag on the taste as a drunken man beside me laughs at my sour expression. 

“Oh yeah? That’s funny?” I turn to him breaking from Martha’s enthused game of Punch out to turn to him in a buzzed bravado and a playful smile. 

“Oh absolutely!” He laughed red-faced “ a cute little girl thinking she can drink with the big guys!” He hiccupped pulling his hand to his face before gesturing with his hands “Well! Not little, HUGE!” 

My smile faded to fake bemusement. Frustration sinking into the bags under my eyes. 

Martha’s voice rippled into my attention as she complained loudly. Smacking the side of the arcade cabinet harshly as her companion ran her hands gently over Martha’s exposed shoulders. “Come on you can’t keep doing this” she spoke in a concerned and slightly embarrassed voice. 

“You’re right! I CAN’T!” Martha shouted almost being drowned out My Sharona Blasting from the speakers. I shifted off of my barstool, into a stream of people shifting to and from the cabinets closer to Martha as the brown-haired woman shushed her. Martha Protested “I wanted to work with robotics! I never wanted to work with fucking sports games we trash year after year!” 

“Maybe we should just get you home, alright?” Martha’s companion stressed.

Martha let a ragged sigh out as she stood up straight with fire in her eyes “No, I’m not giving up!” she asserted as she popped a coin into a Galaga cabinet. The brown-haired woman letting out a frustrated sigh

“Well I am! I’m not going to stand here with you weekend after weekend listening to your bullshit wasting time I could have with my husband! She yelled at Martha before storming off. Leaving Martha gripping the joystick in repressed anger as she scrunched her face in concentration trying to fight off tears as her jacket fell to the floor. 

I look to each side of her for a moment as the bar emptied out a bit while Breakfast in America by Super Tramp faded into My Best Friend’s Girlfriend by the Cars. Casually walking up to her I lean down to pick up the jacket loosely causing Martha to lean over a bit “Hey! Please don’t take that, I can get it, I just don’t want to die!” 

“Don’t worry, it’s too small for me anyway, you just look cold” I spoke calmly raising my hands defensively. 

“Oh.. Thank you.” Martha murmured trying to concentrate. 

“.. Is it alright if I put it over your shoulders?” I offer the jacket in a shrugging manner. 

“Yeah.. I would really appreciate that actually.” Martha broke her concentration for a moment looking over to me smiling while the level transitioned. I smiled back at her as she leaned back into her game. I placed the jacket over her shoulders careful to not let it slip off again. We chatted for a bit when she wasn’t concentrating on the game before eventually, she opened up about the woman she was with. 

“So who was that you were with? She seemed pretty upset with you.” 

“Oh. That.. That was Annalise. She’s a secretary for one of the chiropractors downtown.” 

“Just a secretary?” I cocked an eyebrow looking into her frustrated eyes.

“Well- Fuck” She died and looked to me for a moment “She’s one of my oldest friends. I’ve known here nearly all my life.” She muttered as she went back to her game with a somber tone.

“Kind of a sour friend to leave you alone like that.”

She Groaned shifting the foot she was supporting herself on “It’s not like that, I’ve honestly been a total bitch to her lately.” She sighed as she shot at the descending spacecrafts “Every weekend I’ve been dragging her down here because I can’t stand work since the last game me sent out”

I felt a shove in my side as someone walked past my wavering attention. A familiar unpleasant smell wafted into my nose calling me back to alert as I saw someone in a leather jacket exit the bar. Looking around our surroundings. 

It looked like it was about closing time as I made apologetically awkward eye contact with the bartender. Martha swung her hand towards the screen of the cabinet as she lost her last life. Turning to me she smiles broadly as she finally put the jacket on completely. 

“Thank you for listening to me rant, I really needed that” She sighed happily before continuing “It’s nice to not be dragging the same person down night after night for once.. Oh- I don’t believe I know your name, I’m Martha” Martha held out her hand quickly causing me to lean back in a buzzed state of surprise trying to think of a name.

“O-Oh! I’m Jennifer, It’s nice to meet you!” I shook her hand as she held it with both of hers. 

“Would it be too much trouble to ask if you could walk me to my apartment?” Martha asked as her face reddened a bit. “My, Uh.. Friend kinda ditched me and she was my only ride.”

“Haha, of course, it’s dangerous out this late” Looking over to the tired bartender and then to the clock’s hands pointed at 2:38 AM. The 16th of December causing me to smile and let an alleviated sigh slip.

“Perfect! I don’t live too far from here.” Martha smiled as she dragged me along.

We chatted more as we made our way down near dormant streets. She revealed a bit about herself as I tried to listen as much as could without revealing many details about ‘Jennifer’ to keep track of. Martha spoke about her passion for robotics and how she loved to experiment with small circuit boards in her apartment and how she use to Frankenstein tinker toys as a kid. My boots crunched onto stay asphalt as we approached the sketchy side of the hotel I was staying at on the way to Martha’s apartment, The night air enveloping my face while we passed in relative silence. We began to pass another alley a few blocks down like many before on our journey. A glint of silver from my peripheral caused my body to act out of instinct, shoving Martha into the empty street. Pulling my forearm up in a defensive manner a muted thud of leather colliding with my denim jacket echoed through the alley as a man’s voice grunted in anger before yelling and pulling the knife into my arm ripping the jacket and the flesh causing blood to splatter onto my face before reaching the sidewalk. Martha Screamed on the ground as I grabbed his arm unable to process what he’s saying trying to keep him from recoiling for another attack. I charged forward shoving myself into a wretched stench pushing him off balance as he pulled my jacket trying not to fall back. He yanked my jacket to the side as he pulled his arm free stumbling backward as I tried to regain my footing before he charged at Martha.

I shouted at her “GO, NOW!” as she startled back awake from her paralysis trying to scramble to her feet as I tackled him to the ground. I yanked his attention back to me punching him in the back of the head as I tried to reach for my gun inside its hip holster. The pain from the knife wound slowing my reaction time as his arm swung trying to force me off of his back, striking me in the face with the butt of the knife. On his back, he swung backstabbing my shoulder as Martha ran. The blade digging deep into the same side as the injured arm I tried to hold his hand in place. I reached for my gun once more this time with my left arm while he screamed in my face. Ripping the knife out a bit. I yelled in pain before pulling out the gun in succession and digging it into his stomach pulling the trigger causing him to slump back trying to swipe me in the eyes with his nails as I shot him again in the chest finally laying him out on the ground. 

The gunfire’s assault onto the night rung out bringing peace in its departure as I watched him start to bleed out into the alley. Staring out into the moon I could finally feel the amount of blood I lost accompanied by the soreness of my face. Feeling light-headed I looked around trying not to make myself dizzy. I struggled to stand as I heard sirens in the distance “Shit!” I turned around quickly trying to run to my hotel room down the street leaving a trail of blood behind. Getting to the parking lot I almost fell on my face leaping over the concrete spacer hearing the silence closer into the quiet night I rush to the room as lights turn on in adjacent windows to see the commotion. I finally get to the door, slamming into it with my good arm as I struggle with the key. I stumble into the room and fall flat onto my stomach as I try to army crawl to my bed ripping the suitcase out from under the frame I struggle to undo the latches. Finally opening it the case throws me back to cold tile in the middle of the hallways of the commission building.

My blood began to run into the valley between the tiles as I rolled onto my back staring into the fluorescent lights. Grabbing my arm tightly I winced in pain trying to apply pressure attempting not to think about the chunk of flesh reuniting with the rest of my arm. I rested my eyes trying not to slip into unconsciousness, hearing shoes squeezing and panicked shouting as I gave in to the temptation of rest. 

\-----

The sound of a fuzzy radio playing in the background singing, Ben Crosby’s familiar voice in a somber melody “I can’t begin to tell you how much you mean to me” As my eyes opened slowly welcoming in the early morning dawn, the sound of a shoe tapping to the tempo rung invaded my mind. “I make such pretty speeches, Whenever we're apart, But when you're near, The words I choose, Refuse to leave my heart” The smell of a familiar cigarette entered my lungs as I inhaled in slowly staring at the ceiling reluctantly coming to terms with the familiar, wishfully comforting presence not wanting to come to terms with the ensuing conversation. I inhale slowly closing my eyes as I turn my head to face him, my sore bruised face welcoming a head of messy brown hair streaked with grey and deep amber eyes that burrowed their way back into my soul “So take the sweetest phrases, The world has ever known, And make-believe, I've said them all to you” he let a tired yet frustrated sigh escape, allowing his cigarette to burn away without supervision. We held eye contact for what felt like hours, trying to find the words. Words he spoke many times before and ones I didn’t want to release into the wilds of my heart from acknowledgment. Harbor Lights by Sammy Kaye faded in being interrupted by morning bird’s song. 

“You know what I’m going to say.” David finally spoke breaking the silence.

I paused my breath for a moment, not being able to keep eye contact anymore I breathed in again looking to the wall behind him quietly.

“This idea of yours was stupid!” He waved in a dismissive manner “you got in over your head and you had no real means of being able to protect anyone let alone yourself.” He spoke harshly before taking another drag from his cigarette leaning back with a creek into his chair. “THIS IS WHAT-” He began to shout before shakily taking in another breath to calm down “this is what happens when you put yourself in danger with this idiotic footwork” he released with disappointment trying to stifle his frustration. “This is what I was meaning when I asked you not to volunteer..” 

He gently gestured to my arm wrapped in gauze laying on my stomach. Fuck it hurt, my face, what I hope was a hangover, entire left side of my torso stiff and sore. I look up in frustration and embarrassment focusing on the ceiling above me biting my tongue trying not to snap at him as I tuned out his proclamation of my failure. I tried to wiggle my fingers with a strained sigh sitting up finally. I awkwardly pulled off my blanket with my good hand, my limp hair falling into my face ‘wait… did.. Did he brush my hair when I was asleep?’ I swung my legs over the bed and stared him in the eyes with withdrawn frustration. My heart clenched in the familiar pain seeing him again.

“Are you done?” I grunted holding his eye contact. He let out another sigh allowing his hands to fall to his thighs before standing to grab my chart. He grumbled quietly as he reviewed the information again while Unchained Melody by Les Baxter started to play on the radio.

“You’re seriously making me wait on the info you were there to for?” I cocked an agitated eyebrow tilting my head.

“Hey! Just be glad your stitches were done by an experienced professional” He spat out with slight malice. 

I stood up as he flipped the papers in his clipboard closed. The suppressed anger radiating from our eye contact was nearly unbearable. “Yeah, REAL professional” I muttered under my breath before turning away from him and starting for the door 

“Hey! Wait a minute!” He gently grabbed my good wrist loosely enough for me rip it out of his grip. His demeanor softened a bit as he handed me a stack of paper that was lazily stapled together “The least you can do is read over your aftercare if you’re not going to listen to me anymore.” His eyes exposing the worry he had tried so hard to hide before.

I took a deep breath to allow the anger to fade from my body as I accepted the papers and a few small bottles from his pocket. He pointed at each one as he spoke: “This one is for the pain, this one is to prevent infection, and this one is to reduce nausea from the pain medication.” He tucked his hands into his pockets finally allowing himself to express, if not with words in his body language the exhaustion he felt. 

I looked at him for a moment “ Thank you..” He looked at me softly “Of course..” Holding a softened gaze for a moment before he interrupted with a suppressed a chuckle as he scoffed to the side “it’s not like you need the anti-nausea anyway” 

“Oh go fuck yourself!” I shouted at him as I walked out the door mentally preparing for the awkward walk home. He lingered in the doorframe watching me depart replaying the moment we departed in his head. He sighed in a somberly disappointed that he couldn’t control the situation. 

I managed to stumble my way down the hall, my bare feet occasionally slapping the tile as I approached the waiting room of the small medical wing of our building. I stared past the occupancy of the office being caught off guard by Naomi standing in front of me with crossed arms and a stern expression. I looked up to her with my swollen face as she suddenly hugged me tightly crying quietly into my shoulder blanketing my face in her long blond hair. I loosely reciprocated her embrace, realizing I couldn’t really move my right arm too high. 

After a moment she sniffed and rubbed her eyes dry “let’s get you checked out and I’ll drive you home, okay?” I nodded and smiled at her sleepily. I had always felt safe in her presence.


	3. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna swap about a little, I cant wait to get to the rest!

\-- Naomi’s POV --

I slowly closed the door to my red Ford pick-up truck after making sure Bea was buckled in since she was having trouble moving. Turning to her in the passenger seat watching her stair out into space I let out a concerned sigh.

“So do you think you’re going to keep doing fieldwork?” Bea looked at me, trying to brush her pink stained brown hair out of her eyes.

“Honesty?.. No, I don’t think so.” 

“Any particular reason why?” I started my ignition and checked the rearview mirror before backing up.

“I don’t think I could handle it if someone were to get hurt like this covering my assignments” she sighed as she rested her head against the window.

I tried to focus on the road as it started to rain. My mind racing in the quiet hum of the engine “So what do you think went wrong this time” 

Bea shifted a bit sounding extremely drowsy “I didn’t have enough eyes” 

“Enough eyes?” I glanced over to her as we reached a red light, her head resting on her good shoulder with the pill bottles shaking slightly in the skirt of her hospital gown. “You mean you needed a partner?”

Bea hummed in approval “Don’t have one yet.. Not enough free agents..” I gently nudge her before driving again 

“Hey don’t fall asleep in here, I can’t carry you to your apartment like she-hulk” I joked lightly my hands gripping the leather steering wheel tightly trying not to reveal to her how much I was freaking out inside. 

“Do you... “ She mumbled out before straightening her posture a little bit “Do you remember how we got here?” 

I tap the steering wheel with my fingers in contemplation “In the car or in the commission?” 

“Commission” Bea grumbled

“Yeah didn’t like 3 giant albinos kidnap us while the office was literally hellfire?” I joke lightly

“They’re not albinos!” Bea protested as if she drunk herself under the table “They’re what we need, who I need to bring back” 

I glanced at her as I turned into the parking lot of her apartment building ”Are you saying that cause you got a crush on them or that you think they could help with how understaffed we are” 

“Stop that!” She lightly slapped my arm in protest “Stop binging that up! I said they were cute once!.. I’m serious” she pouted.

I turn off the ignition and shift to her to pay her more attention before getting out to the car “So how are you planning on that” 

She pulled on the car door open and tried to get out without undoing her seat belt. “Hold on I got you” I sigh as she tried to scramble to undo the belt buckle while I rounded the car to manage to help stabilize her enough to close the door and start walking to her apartment.

“I’ve been doing some research” She grumbled as we climbed the stairs slowly “I submitted an assignment request about a week ago.” She groaned as we made the last step. 

“Why’d you do that?” I looked at her a bit concerned as we made our way down the hallway.

“They weren’t supposed to die.. They were getting assignments from an outside force” She grumbled trying to pat her sides for her key that I grabbed with her stuff as I undid the lock to her door.

“That DEFINITELY sounds weird” I comment as she stumbled over to her couch and curled up on it like a kid that just got sent home from school early from the flue. 

I closed the door and wandered over to her, dropping the paper bag with her things on the coffee table as I pulled the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch over her. She pointed over to a desk by the window of her livingroom and grumbled trying to keep her eyes open.

“It’s all there, I made a copy just in case” 

I looked over to it for a moment before getting up and inspecting the stack of papers. “Holy shit Bea this is detailed.” 

She gave me a thumbs up with her good hand as she murmured “As always!” 

It took me a minute to read over the details before I saw the submission timestamp and paused gripping the papers tightly “Bea this was submitted nearly a month ago!” I nearly shouted, “This should have been processed already!” I closed it as I rushed over to her kitchen ‘If this was approved she wouldn’t have had to go into this alone’ I searched the cupboards for a plastic cup to give Bea before I left. 

Bea Grumbled slightly hearing me move her dishes around. “Don’t worry about this, I’m going to take care of it.” I filled the cup full of cold water and placed it on the coffee table in front of her. 

I paused for a moment staring at her concerned as she finally fell asleep. I brushed the hair out of her eyes and sighed. ‘I really wish you didn’t do this.. I can’t have your back in the field..” I stood up straight rage starting boil within me ‘But I can still have your back in the office’ I charged out of her apartment to head back to work. This time with a mission of my own.

\---

Nine to five wasn’t easy but it was convenient for some things, for instance, catching the department managers before they leave for the day. I stormed down the halls after clocking out to lunch heading directly to Lead anim’s office passing Nathan on the way there 

“On a warpath today?” He called out as I passed him.

“What do you think?!” I shouted back to him already down the hall into the next corridor reaching the door I was searching for ‘Jeremy Mertz’ spelled out on the frosted glass. I knocked on the door trying not to break it down 

“Hello? Come in, the door’s open” A slightly older man’s voice called out.

I opened the door swiftly trying to fake a friendly smile “ Hello Mr. Mertz, I was wondering if you may have a moment?”

A portly man with dark grey hair looked up to me from what looked like a near mountain of papers, pausing from his current read as he pushed up his glasses looking at me with mildly surprised confusion. “I can make time, are you okay with waiting a moment?” He already leaned back with a file in hand reading it over. 

“That’s fine” I walked in and sat in an empty chair between pipes whispering quietly as canisters whizzed past overhead ‘maybe assuming negligence was a bit much..’ 

Mertz grunted as he slammed a stamp into red ink and then to the file before tossing the file into a cart beside him. Pulling his hands forward staring into the file I had gripped in my hands “I take it you want me to speed up my process.” He spoke calmly with a bit of a crease forming between his eyebrows.

“Actually yes” I spat out against my better judgment leaning forward.

Mertz leaned back and groaned as he took his glasses off gripping the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know if you noticed but I’m already trying to process files as quickly as possible” He gestured to the piles in front of him.

I examined it for a moment, everything was in complete disarray, some files mixing in with the others. I raised an eyebrow “The Handler really did a number on this didn’t she” I spoke out trying to shift the blame slightly.

“You have no idea! In just a matter of days, she managed to completely destroy my process, completely overturning my office!” He swiveled over in his chair gesturing with wide arms. “She just shoveled all of these requests into my office completely bypassing supervisory approval so that she can just postpone as many assignments as possible and free up every field agent for her little game!” 

“It sounds like you could use some help” I suggested tilting my head. ‘Lord this looks like a nightmare to work through’

“You don’t know the half of it!” He tossed another file down to the small surface of his desk without paper swarming it. He gestured to a cart beside him that looked dusty “Believe me” He leaned forward a bit “I’m trying to get to the newest requests as quickly as I can. You can leave that file you have there in that cart to wait as long as everyone else’s” 

I glanced at the dates of the requests on the files, they were over a month old causing my eyebrows to furrow “How about I help you with this” I stand up gesturing to the pending avalanche of files with my free hand “And we can get things back up to speed IF you help me expedite this file” Mertz stared at me for a moment with a frown before relaxing a bit leaning back in his chair.

“That would be wonderful” He put his hand on his chin for a moment in a brief moment of thought before standing up from his chair which squeaked, being alleviated of its own workload. He shook his finger a little as he walked to the door “You just wait right there and I’ll see about getting that file looked at” The door closed behind him as he hurried down the hall. 

I sighed looking at the piles upon piles of files in a mix of distress and disgust ‘This is going to be a fucking ordeal’ I inhaled sharply thinking back to when I came across Bea in the hallway bleeding out, how vulnerable and defeated she looked. I gripped the file tightly ‘I’m not going to let her down!’

\-- David’s POV --

I leaned back in the break room chair finally letting my tension melt away after an entire day on my feet. Sighing heavily as I looked at the clock ‘4pm.. She’d usually be getting off of work by now.’ Tapping my foot against the tile aimlessly trying to think of a reason not to go back to an empty home. I looked out the window with a somber look outside to the pouring rain ‘I really shouldn’t bother her right now..” I glanced over to the supply closet raising my eyebrows. “But.. There’s nothing wrong with making sure my patient has everything she needs to recover though” I grunted as I shifted back onto my sore feet causing my lower back to ache as I walked over to the closet.

\--

I gripped the steering wheel nervously, my forehead sweating bit as I stared anxiously at the door to the stairwell I have climbed so many times before ‘what the fuck am I doing here’ I sighed as I pushed my hair back glancing around the empty parking lot before my eyebrows frowned in concern ‘empty.. Wait didn’t she get picked up?’ I got out of my car gripping the paper bag tightly as the rain poured down on me. I closed my car door before jogging over to the complex trying to cover the bag as one of the residents exited the building leaving the door open. I thanked them as they grunted letting the door close as they lit their cigarette. I stared at the stairs for a moment feeling like an invader.

‘why couldn’t she just fucking listen to me’ I wiped the rain off of my face as I reluctantly climbing the stairs frustration building as I reached her door. I took a moment to breathe and calm down. ‘I can’t just charge in there and go on another tirade. I’m just a doctor checking on their patient. Just a patient..” My somber eyes burning holes into the door. I reached to knock, recoiling a bit out of guilt from the harsh words I left her on this morning. A heavy thud erupted from within the apartment accompanied by the sound of breaking glass. I instinctually reached for the door.

Swinging the door open I charged into the apartment in panic dropping the paper bag scanning the living room trying to find the source of the sound as the door swung back closing itself. My shoes squeaking against the wooden floors as I hurried over to the light pouring out of the bathroom. Gripping the doorframe so I didn’t slip as I came to a halt. Bea stared over to me in terror, tears escaping her wide eyes as she tried to suppress her shaky breath. 

“I’m not here to scare you, I swear” lowered to her eye level scanning the bathroom, bits, and pieces of the mirror strewn about the floor as Bea stared at her hand curling into herself ‘shit I really should have made sure she wasn’t going to be left unsupervised.’ I took off the soaked coat restricting my movement as I reached out to Bea. 

“Come on, I’ll clean this up, okay?” She looked to me ashamed as she grabbed my hand and tried to stand. I guided her over to the couch before going to grab the broom and dustpan.

“Why are you here David?” She looked at me from the couch, her arm bleeding a little bit from the strain put on it earlier. 

“I was ju-” She cut me off 

“Please don’t tell me you’re just checking on a patient again.” She stared at me with hurt and tired eyes. 

I stared back at her feeling a bit like a deer in the headlights staring back into her green eyes. I shook my head and went to walk past the couch as I went to sweep up the broken mirror trying to think of a new excuse. 

“Are you going to at least say you’re sorry?” She called out.

I raised an eyebrow as I retorted “Say sorry for what?” trying to avoid the topic as she grumbled.

“What were you even doing that broke the mirror?” I raised my voice a bit peeking out from the bathroom seeing her eyes glaze over as she stared at the TV. I frowned as I stood up in the bathroom and poured the tiny reflections into the trash bin. Feeling a bit of defeat as I abandoned the broom.

I walked back over to the bag I dropped on the floor and brought it to her looking at her arm “now why did you have to go and ruin all my hard work like that..” I crouched down and grabbed the gauze from the bag. She flinched as I gently tried to grab her arm to replace the bandages I wrapped earlier.

“You know I work hard too..” She murmured as I continued my work trying not to look her in the eye. Trying to make sure it wasn’t too tight.

“You don’t save lives,” I responded definitely causing her to tense up more I finished wrapping her arm with Talent Varieties playing on the TV. 

I looked at the top of her head for a moment as I stood up before going to get my coat. My back facing her as I hung it on the dining room chair. 

“You’re wrong” She looked me in the eye from across the room catching me a bit off guard. “I did save a life today- er.. Well, yesterday?” her confusion compounded my the pure exhaustion of what she went through. 

I sighed pushing up my sleeves as I sat down on the couch next to her staring at the black and white TV as the hoast introduced another weirdo onto the show. 

“You’re just postponing an inevitability to a point in time where it doesn’t even matter for the here and now” I mutter staring blankly at the TV as she shifted on the couch to look at me.

“Why do you have to be like this” I glanced at her feeling a bit surprised by the comment. A feeling of disappointment in her eyes digging a hole in my heart. I didn’t really know what to say my mouth parted slightly trying to find the words. 

“You use to be so sweet to me..” She grumbled as she laid her head into my aching chest. 

I sighed softly closing my eyes trying desperately not to think. Feeling a bit nostalgic I gently run my hand along her cheek holding her loosely against me. 

“Did I always use to love such a sour old man?” She grumbled as she jabbed me in the side causing me to jump back a bit in embarrassment. 

“Who are you calling old? You should be married by now!” I retort in a defensively playful manner.

“You’re one to talk doctor sour puss” She grumbled frowning at me with closed eyes. She looked so cute right now, her pout, her messy hair... I tilted my head a bit ‘why’d you have to shave off such lovely hair’ My eyes searching for something, anything as I reached for her face, cupping it in my hand.

“You know we could have been by now..” I leaned in, biting my lip reluctantly. She opened her eyes a bit tears welling up causing me to pause. Feeling a bit of shock and guilt to shoot through my body. 

“I can’t be with someone who doesn’t see me as an equal..” She whispered quietly closing her eyes again. I let go of her chin and stood up abruptly accidentally causing her to fall face forward on the couch as I went to grab my coat in a hurry to leave. I rushed over to the door letting out a deep sigh as before I opened the door. 

I glanced over at her one last time before yanking open the door and near slamming it behind me. 

\-- Bea’s POV --

I stared into the TV trying to stay awake as I laid on the couch. ‘The people they bring on here are pretty impressive’ I thought to myself trying not to think about the nightmare I had earlier. A soft knock interrupted my dozing as I looked over to the door as Naomi opened it slowly. 

“Ya doing okay in there?” Naomi stepped in taking her jacket off.

“I’m fine” I looked over to the clock “You’re home late” I grumbled. 

“I’m not home, this isn’t my home” She gestured around and chuckled a little bit. 

Naomi pointed at me “I have news for you!” She squinted looking at me a bit closer “Wait.. have you been crying?” 

I waved it off a bit “No, it’s nothing important” wiping my face with my sleeve as she sat on the couch. 

"So that was David I almost hit with my car on my way in." She looked me in the eyes concerned. 

I tried to laugh it off a bit "He's still a dick!" 

Naomi gave me a hug briefly before holding my shoulders "I should have hit him" she chuckled before turning to the TV. 

"So what was the news?" I turn to her making a mental note to lock the door. 

"Ah! Right! I've been on a bit of a mission myself!" She turned to herself handing me back my file "I may or may not have been given temporary lead admin powers!" She smiled proudly.

I flipped open the folder being greeted by a green stamp "You're kidding me!" 

"Nope! But!" She stood up and make her way to the kitchen "you do owe me a favor now" she opened the fridge snagging one of the fancy ales I had stashed in the back "and totally all the snacks in your apartment" 

“No fair! You know I can’t drink right now!” I protested as I got up from the couch and shuffled over to the kitchen to get more water. 

“This is true, but we can at least eat all of the cake you baked yesterday and watch TV to celebrate” She spoke excitedly grabbing the cake dish and a clean knife from the drawer causing me to flinch back a bit. Naomi freaked out a little bit at my reaction before realizing what she was holding “Oh! Right..” She set down the knife on the counter slowly.

“No you’re okay, it just freaked me out a bit..” I tried to reassure her. Pausing for a moment in thought and squinting “wait do you think they kept the knife?” Naomi choked on her bit of cake.

“You mean the one that was lodged in your shoulder?!” Looking at me confused. 

“Yeah! It’s cool I wanna keep it.” I smile at her broadly trying to hold back laughter as she started to crack a little bit and started laughing.

“Sure! I’ll go ahead and search the Biohazard bin while I’m at it!” she blurted out sarcastically causing me to finally break down in laughter. 

After a moment I finally let out a loud sigh wiping the tears from my eyes “I seriously don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“You’d probably go mad with boredom” she retorted before taking a swig of ale.

“You’re probably right” I chuckled as I slumped back onto the couch after locking the door.


	4. Muddied waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn picnics in winter war grounds lave muddied footprints on the welcome mat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the late update! Admittedly I've been experiencing a little bit of burn out. I do hope you enjoy this chapter as ou boys are finally here.

The phone rang out breaking any hopes I had of getting back to sleep today. I pushed myself off of the couch and reluctantly shuffled over to the phone, trying to wipe the gunk out of my eyes before picking up the phone.

"Hello?" I groggily answered.

"Hello, Bea! It's Richard, I was just calling to check up on how you were doing" I glanced down at my arm, the gauze a little messily unraveled from a rough night's sleep. 

"I'm doing fine, Richard I am taking a bit longer than expected to heal up though."

"Ah well, that's just part of the job I'm afraid." There was a bit of an awkward pause as I didn't respond "so I was wondering, due to the success of your last mission, if you would consider-" 

"Nope, not until you find me a partner." 

"Oh come on, you don't need a random goon dragging you down, your success ra-"

"A success rate means fuck all of you lose that agent as soon as they get into the heavy shit" I could hear him let out a sigh on the other end of the line.

"Listen there's only so much I can do without the manpower behind it" He protested

"Well, what if I brought us the manpower?" I protested

"So you're requesting your own assignment, aren't you?" Richard spoke with a smug attitude. 

"You could say that" I heard papers rustle in the background.

"Ya know, I told them when you were assigned to me that I'm not taking a pencil pusher" I rolled my eyes at the comment he muttered for the hundredth time. "Lord I thought you were going to be boring! You tricky little-" 

"Let's just stop there" I chuckle.

"Haha fine. You can get this assignment." I tried to hold in my excitement "BUT you're not allowed to do any more office work." 

"Wait what" a wave of shock crashed into me.

"You heard me." I was quiet for a moment "we can’t have office workers going into the field under their own assignments on the regular. You and I both know that that level of detail you put into your notes would blind any other agent looking at the 2 sentence assignments we shove out after knowing the case in detail" 

"That doesn't make any sense" I nearly shouted

"An air of mystery is needed to provide the correct answer" He replied calmly "If you tried to go about everything to the T, you would leave an opening for mistakes in other areas our of determination to get it absolutely correct. Rather than working with what you are given at the moment to succeed. You're too prone to over complicate things when you're given the entire file." 

I grumbled in defeat as he droned on "Besides, you can only do so much with that bad arm. So what do you think, I let you do this mission, and you get a partner to stay permanently on the field" 

I let out an angry sigh "Alright fine."

"Wonderful! I already have all your bits and bob's from the office- you should have seen the looks on your coworkers’ faces! It was like a morgue!" Richard chucked as I gripped the bridge of my nose tightly trying my best not to hang up.

"Yeah that sounds hilarious" I grumbled. 

"Now don't bring yourself down, I'll drop off your stuff when I head down in that area later. Your building is safe enough to leave things at the door right? Oh, what am I talking about- if you care enough about this stuff you'll be there to grab it" he rambled on.

"Alright, well I gotta get going" I tried to end the conversation before my brain melted in agitated boredom 

"Alright well, I'll leave you to it, just keep an eye out for your next assignment" he finally hung up the phone leaving me to pull the receiver away from my face in pure agitation.

"The fucker didn't even give me a real choice did he?" I grumbled as I hung up the phone and flipped on the overhead light before plopping back on the couch. 

I unraveled the bandage letting the gauze padding fall to the floor deep red scabs secured, outlining where the flesh parted. I squeezed my hand closed, wincing a bit in pain. The stiffness in my tendons as I tried to hold it closed. I quickly released my grip to relax my hand.

'I guess it was too good to expect them to give me this much time off to recover.' I sighed trying to keep my mind from racing. 

I leaned into the couch and stared at the TV for a moment contemplating if I even wanted to go outside today before the sound of steam releasing followed by crashing. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I rushed to the source of the noise from the bathroom seeing more of the disarray of an even more broken mirror leaving a bear frame hanging onto the wall. A silver canister was still rolling on the tile as it’s settled position as I carefully reached down to grab it. 

Just a photo of a white-haired man with the phrase 'you know what to do' handwritten on a small slip of paper. "Well shit that weirdo is fast" I mutter as I shake the canister a bit to make sure there wasn't anything stuck inside. A small Greyhound key fell into my hand 'A34'.

I stared at the mess in front of me as pieces of the mirror stared back. I sighed and grabbed the broom to sweep it up. I returned the canister to the showerhead before walking to my bedroom. I ended up picking out an olive green dress with a dark blue belt and a matching sweater that I had leftover from the office. Making sure my gun was easy to reach I wandered back into the living room. 

I stood there for a moment, thinking about what happened nearly a week ago. Letting out a sigh I looked down at my hand trying to ignore the pain in my shoulder. I look at the details on the key 'it would be nice if I could run away from this mess.. let's just pretend for today' I walked to the door, grabbing my straw sun hat with a black ribbon before opening the door 'At least until we get to the bus lockers' 

\---

My hands were a little shaky as I tried to make my way through the sea of people trying to make it to their escape. Finally reaching the lockers I searched the numbers. Gripping the key tightly I managed to find a slightly larger locker. I undid the lock and revealed the suitcases within, one much thinner than the other. I observed the deep red leather suitcase for a moment as if I was expecting it to explain itself before I grabbed the tag attached. 'A promise is empty unless you're willing to raise the stakes' and a scribble of a bunny was inscribed on one side 'they need to trust you as much as I do. What lays within will bond you four together until your mission is complete - with love, Richard' I stared at the tag blankley moments before grabbing both suitcases cases and closing the locker. I made my way to the women's restroom 'it's not the most private but It works.'

I managed to squeeze into one of the stalls with only a few women in the restroom with me. I tried to wait patiently but grew too curious to keep the red suitcase closed. I rested it on my lap atop the standard suitcase and undid the latches to peek I side. When I opened the suitcase the interior of red velvet cushioned four silver watches and two sheets of paper. One in English and one in what I could only imagine is Swedish from my limited knowledge. I took a moment to read it allowing the occupancy of the restroom to slowly trickle out. I let out a groan as I closed the case. Waiting for the one last pair of heels to clack out of the room as the overhead speaker announced the next bus to depart. I quickly opened the dark brown suitcase welcoming the flash of light once more. 

I stumbled a bit as my heels sunk into the grass almost tripping over a tree root as I tried to catch myself. I heard more leaves rustling just a short distance down the hill. I marched forward trying to hold tight onto the suitcases. Trying to prevent myself from sinking into the saturated earth and failing with each step. 'Curse these heels!' I give up and unbuckle them, gently rubbing my ankle. Looking down the hill I glance down at the brothers encroaching upon the knife lodged in the tree. 

"SHIT!" I curse under my breath as I started sprinting down the hill. Somehow I managed not to fall as I met the forest floor below. My nylons were completely ruined and ripped to shreds from the decent as I ran as fast as I could use the momentum from the hill to push myself forward. Panting as I grew closer I was within feet of the Swede from the photo. The tallest one noticed me out of the corner of his eye and pointed his gun at me. The shortest swede turned to me as I barreled into him, dropping the suitcases just inches away from the tripwire as we landed onto the forest floor below with mud caking into his back as well as my hands. My head rested against his chest for a brief moment before I tried to prop myself.

"Oh no, I didn't hurt you did I?" I managed to speak shakily trying to catch my breath before hearing the familiar sound of guns cocking. There was a hitch in my breath as I slowly looked up trying not to have my full weight on the poor man below me. I was face to face with the barrel of two automatics and two very angry men. The man below me gasped trying to catch the wind I knocked out of him. I raised my mud-caked hands slowly and tried to steady my voice. "P-please don't shoot! I'm from the commission!" 

They stared at me for a moment as I slowly stood up and stepped away from their brother. The tallest, Otto, stared at me for a moment trying to place where he may have seen me before as Axel helped the Oscar up. 

"You're from the commission?" The Otto finally spoke. 

"YES!- yes I am-" the Oscar brushed himself off as the eldest took a step towards me, causing me to panic "PLEASE DO NOT MOVE!" He paused for a moment before looking down to his feet just about an inch away from the tripwire. He took a step back and aimed his weapon at my head.

"Did you set this?!" He shouted.

"No! I just got here!" I spoke trying not to shake as I held my hands up, my bare feet slipping slightly in the mud.

The Otto lowered his weapon and looked to his brother "I think she's telling the truth"

Axel looked to him, not shifting his gun from its mark as Oscar went to retrieve his shotgun that flew into a tree upon the collision. Axel looked back at me quietly.

"Axel! Look here!" Oscar shouted from behind me after a moment of tense silence. He held up one of my suitcases to show them. A slight scowl of confusion crept onto Axel's face as he finally lowered his weapon. 

Oscar walked over to me and handed me the brown suitcase before taking the red one to his brothers. 

"Why are you here if you're with the commission? We've already received our missions" Axel inquired calm yet stern.

I let out a nervous laugh as I held tightly onto my suitcase. "About that.." I spoke hesitantly as Otto and Oscar inspected the red suitcase. "The only mission the commission has sent you is to stop 5. We suspect you've been the victims in a larger scheme we have yet to verify." I bit the back of my lip trying to hold eye contact with Axel as Otto and Oscar read the notes in the suitcase. 

"Victims?" Axel took a step forward tilting his head and allowing his shoulders to relax.

"The tripwire you're walking past- It's the very thing that would have ripped your brother from this mortal plane if I didn't save him." Oscar looked up at me a little wide-eyed before looking to the tripwire. Otto looked at him concerned before closing the red suitcase. 

"Axel!" Otto called to him, handing him the note and a watch that was in the suitcase.

Oscar walked over to me awkwardly. "Put your hand down" he muttered as he cracked an uneasy smile. I lowered my arms slowly and thanked him.

Axel pocketed the paper as he dropped the red suitcase in front of me. I looked him in the eye quietly awaiting what would happen next. He looked to his brothers as if to ask if they were serious before securing the watch to his wrist.

"Well?" He motioned with his gun to the suitcase, lifting his right arm and shaking the silver watch that greeted my eyes. 

"Ah, of course!" I leaned down to open the suitcase, there was only one watch left. I looked to them as I put it on, flinching as it dug slightly into my good wrist. 

Oscar eyed my arm as I tried to shift the suitcase to my good arm once more. I clicked the button along the side of the watch sparking a green light on all 4 watches 

"So this tells us if one of us is dead?" Oscar inquired beside me, hesitantly pressing the button on his watch.

"That's one way to put it. I'm sure from the note you read that you know about the kill switch too" I looked to Axel and Otto as they activated their watches. 

"Yes, if a light goes out it releases a pin we can use to activate your watch's explosives" Axel spoke with a hint of malice. "So tell me why you need to take our brother?"

"Ah, well, you see he was originally set to die here, from that" I motioned to the land mine. "There was a timeline I was able to locate that would allow the survival of all 3 of you if done correctly." 

"I doubt our targets could eliminate Otto and I" Axel paused for a moment as Oscar scowled back at him "No offense Oscar" I looked to Otto who stared intensely in return. I let a nervous smile escape, causing him to respond with a concerned face, breaking our eye contact.

"Listen, what really matters right now is that I return to the commission with Oscar and you follow what was 'hand' delivered" Axel turned and looked to me with a bit of bemusement 'wait, did I just make a pun?' 

"Fine." Axel approached Oscar and I with Otto close behind. All three kind of layered into a bear hug as I stood to the side trying not to stare. 

Axel turned to me, his rough hand suddenly gripping my collar pulling the front of my dress as his eyes bore into mine "Trust me when I say there will be no hesitance in making you suffer if you harm my brother." 

"I understand" I spat out shakily. Otto’s hand griped Axel’s shoulder as he looked to me and then back to his brother "That's enough"

He let go of my collar allowing me to rest on my heels once more. My adrenaline finally starting to wear off as the two brothers wave to use before retreating into the forest. 

I let out a shaky sigh, my legs aching as well as a horrible soreness from my arm. Oscar turned to me and held out his hand causing me to stare at it for a moment. 

"Well, we're going back, aren't we?" He tilted his head, gripping the shotgun tighter in the other hand. 

"Oh! Yes, I'm sorry" I gently grabbed his gloved hand before snatching the suitcase. 

In a blink of an eye, we were back at the commission's entry way. I let out a soft relieved laugh leaning back a little welcoming the warm sunlight pouring into the windows before a realization dawned on me. 'CRAP, MY SHOES!' I looked down at me feel disappointed knowing I'm not only going to be walking barefoot on these dirty tiles but leaving a muddy trail as I do so. 

Oscar looked around unimpressed by the surrounding building as it seemed relatively unchanged from his last visit. It's not like he wasn't there a million times before but it was nice to know he wasn't being tricked into an ambush. He took a few steps forward as I lamented before being greeted by a tall well-dressed man with a cartoonish black rabbit mask. Oscar took a startled step back as I looked up.

"Getting a bit sloppy are we?" The Man spoke being slightly muffled. I squinted for a moment before recognizing him.

"Richard!" I exclaimed before marching up to him. Poking him in the chest frustratedly. "You could have at least warned me about needing boots!" 

He wiped the dry dirt off of his jacket before tapping the tip of my nose to make me back off "I didn't say anything about dressing like you're going out to an autumn picnic" I looked away a bit embarrassed. Richard turned to Oscar standing stiffly "As for you, you shall be staying with Bea until we find a use for you." Oscar looked to me a bit concerned and confused. 

"Wait why does he have to stay with me?" I questioned a bit put off by the assertion. 

Richard looked back at me the vinyl cartoonish eyes boring into me "because, this little experiment was your idea, the commission isn't going to waste funds on housing for 3 dead men" I was rendered momentarily speechless as Richard bounced a little on his feet. Turning around quickly he started walking away "I left your things and the proceeding paperwork at your apartment! Please return them tomorrow morning." 

I was left in a bit of a shock not paying attention to the man behind me. 

"Soo.. are we roommates now?" He turned to me with a bemused smile as I hunched over a little bit in exhaustion. 

"I guess we're roommates now" I sigh as I turned around to exit the building. 

"Very excited I see" Oscar eyed my tired face. As I turned to him trying to present a warm smile.

"No, I just wasn't expecting company is all.." I sighed trying not to think of the impending mess I needed to clean up as soon as we got back.

\---

We finally made it back to my apartment after a long barefoot walk home. I leaned against the door for a brief moment.

"I'll warn you, I wasn't expecting company" I leaned into the door as I opened it and turned the lights on.

Oscar looked around for a moment and raised an eyebrow "Wow I the sty matches the sow" he laughed before seeing my slumped shoulders and lowered head as I wondered to the restroom. "I mean! It's not that bad, I've let our home get worse when left my own devices" 

"I appreciate the attempt there" I laugh lightly before retrieving fresh clothes and wonder into the restroom. Closing the door I ran started running the bathtub to get the hot water to kick on.

I pause for a moment hearing some dishes being moved around in the kitchen I peeked out from behind the bathroom door. "Do you need to use the restroom at all? I don't take long." I saw him wave back, facing away for me inspecting the food I had in stock. I observed him for a minute before closing the door. I let out a sigh finally removing what had to be nearly ribbons of nylon at this point and sadly tossed them over to the trash before getting ready to shower. 

\-- Oscar's POV

I rummaged through the cupboards trying to see what kind of food laid within. There were mostly raw ingredients for baking and some meat in the freezer with vegetables in the fridge. I let out a sigh before spotting some cookies on the far end of the counter. I snagged the whole plate and rushed over to the dining table to set down my findings before looking around a bit more. This apartment wasn't really what you'd expect a temp to have.. It was very set in the correct time period on a surface level. I eyed the TV for a moment, a little disappointed in the lack of color. I opened the cabinet beside it and was a little surprised by the selection of books. Original paperback copies of Tolkien's, Douglass Adam's, reprints of Edgar Alan Poe, and the lion the witch and the wardrobe amongst many other stories within the overstuffed cabinet. 'Well that's a good sign, she's not horribly boring' I hummed to myself before turning to the bedroom door just beyond the bathroom. The curiosity was killing me. I took a few steps forward trying to listen to the running water. 'Good I should still have some time' I quietly crept my way over to the bedroom doorway. I pause for a moment before slowly cracking the door open to take a peek inside. 

The room had dark red sheets with a black duvet cover and pillow set, the dresser was covered in odds and ends of what looked to be little canvases and small pots of paint. The shelves in the room were covered with small colorful toys and small books. I took a step closer, the water still running I felt a little confident in examining what I've found. I glanced at some of the objects on the wall, some of the shelves had uniquely decorated wooden animals while the others held stones and fossils.. strange. I looked around a bit more, jewelry decorating the walls, hanging eagerly for use rather than stuffed in a box. I took a step closer to the bed. Candles seemingly placed on surrounding nightstands in a half hazard manner. I glance around once more trying to find more details, this room definitely showed more examples of a time traveler than the other. I listened as the water stopped abruptly and tried quickly exit the room without making a sound. Closing the door behind me gently I hurried over to the dining table to sit down as if I've never wondered too far. 

\---

I towel dried my hair before finally slipping into my comfy pajamas. Banana print pants and a baggy t-shirt I saved from back home. I let out a relieved sigh before stuffing the muddied clothes into the hamper and opening the door accidentally making immediate eye contact with the man at my dining table. He smiled at me widely waving a cookie at me. 'Well it didn't take him too long to find those' I wandered into the living room smiling a bit. Unsure of what to talk about I noticed that the cabinet I kept my books was ajar. My eyes followed the crack of the cabinet to the trail of dried mud leading to my room. I tilted my head for a moment and looked back to Oscar who was avoiding my eye contact. 

"Interesting pants!" He commented trying to change the subject but unable to hide his smile.

"Thanks.." I stared longingly to my bedroom door wishing for sleep before turning back to Oscar "do you want my bed?" He cooked on his drink a bit.

"What?" He looked confused at me as I tilted my head.

"Would you prefer to sleep in my room of the couch" I smiled trying to hide my urge for laughter.

"Oh, I'll just sleep out here" he looked down at the wood grain of the table. I walked over to him and sat down at the chair next to him. My elbows on the table supporting my head with my hands. He looked at me for a moment before staring out the window. 

"You miss your brothers don't you?" I spoke, breaking the afternoon hum of crickets chirping.

"I'll admit it's strange being in such a quiet home." he looked to me and smiled. "Thank you for doing what you did. I can't begin to imagine how badly they would have taken my death" I smiled back with a tinge of sadness, knowing how true that statement was. 

"It was my assignment, think nothing of it" I touched his free hand resting on the table reassuringly. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head a bit before glancing at the window again. 

"Regardless, thank you." I smiled at him warmly through my exhaustion holding the moment for just a little longer. I stared at my little work station away from the office reluctantly got up. I went to boil some freshwater preparing for a long night of paperwork as Oscar snooped around my apartment before passing out in a mess of quilts on the couch.


	5. an anxious mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, I hope you enjoy!

I groaned as I woke up to the sun blinding me through the parting of the drapes in my room. My body was sore from head to, my legs. The right side of my torso being the main source of discomfort. 

A lovely smell wafting from the other room interrupted my morning grumbles. I slowly got up and walked over to the door. I leaned my head against the wood grain for a moment not wanting to embrace the waking world as I listened to soft humming coming from the kitchen. I smiled softly revealing a little in the sweetness of the moment before interrupting it by opening the door. I shuffled out, my hair an absolute mess from the night before and my eyes badly open. 

Oscar looked over to me in just a white t-shirt and his old pair of pants. He waved at me from the kitchen, frying some potatoes with onion. "The beast emerges!" He joked with a wide smile.

I smiled back at him from the living room and tried to make a monster noise that just ended up sounding like a decrepit cat. I stumbled into the bathroom to try and get ready for the day before remembering that the mirror was in hundreds of tiny pieces. I let out a sigh, knowing I wouldn't be able to put my wig on properly without it. 

After I got out of the shower and got dressed I parted my hair down the side of my head opposite to the shaved side of my hair and tried to secure it with a bandana. I looked in my hand mirror I had carefully propped up against the wall with a towel to inspect my work. It wasn't the best but it would work for now to not be noticed at a glance.

\--

I managed to convince Oscar to join me on my walk to the office. We ended up coming to an agreement where if he carried a new mirror home I would buy him some new clothes. 

Upon approaching the building Oscar opted to wait outside as I went on ahead. I wandered down the hallway catching myself as I almost started approaching the same halls I use to roam before correcting my direction heading straight to Richard's office. I still wasn't completely sure about this new path. Gripping my paperwork tightly as I could without damaging the folder they were in. I passed a few frosted glass doors. Half hardly paying attention to the printed names 'Gabriel.. Mertz and Naomi- wait Naomi?' I stopped at the door for a moment before knocking in the door. 

A portly man opened the door after a moment "Hello? May I help you?"

I rubbed the back of my head a bit confused "Hello Mr. Mertz, I was just wondering if Naomi was available?" Mertz eyed the paperwork in my hands suspiciously.

"Oh no, we're not expediting more files!" He scoffed before trying to close the door. I braced the wood of the door with my good arm causing him to be a little taken aback.

"I'm not here to expedite files, I promise sir! I was wondering if Naomi works in this wing now? I haven't heard from her in days." Mertz eyed my frame before sighing at my sincerely concerned expression. 

"Yes, Naomi is temporarily working with me on processing files. I sincerely am sorry for the rude introduction there um.." he held his hand out waiting for me to reciprocate the gesture with the door no longer in his grip.

"Beatrice, I'm Naomi's old coworker" I shook his hand as a smile grew on his face. 

"Ah! So you're Bea! Naomi mentioned you before. She's just down in IT trying to figure out if we can get the tubes distribution to be more efficient between departments." Mertz tucked his hands in his suit pockets as I eyed the office for a moment seeing two desks and large piles of files on each. 

"Oh! I guess I must have missed her then.. if possible would you be able to let her know I'm still up for our trip next week?" I smiled at Mertz as he tilted his head.

"Yes of course! Although I don't think.." he went to his calendar beside the door frame and flipped the page to the date in question seeing a bright pink marker circling the weekend with a note 'pre-approved, - Naomi' 

Mertz blinked before turning back to me "well I stand corrected! I'll be sure to let her know."

I smiled warmly and thanked him before closing the door. There was a slightly bewildered murmuring behind the glass "when did she do that?" 

I set off down the hall to Richard's office. I found myself avoiding eye contact of the higher-ups trying to pretend to be invisible. 'I know they couldn't care less about my existence but their eyes burning holes through me is unbearable, I can't read them at all' I tried my best to fake confidence in my stride holding my folder tightly as I reached Richard's office. A humming could be heard from outside as a record player fuzzily tried to keep up. It was easy to tell he played it many times before. 

"You can come in now Beatrice" Richard sung out from behind the glass catching me off guard. I opened the door slowly seeing Richard cleaning against his desk in a pinstriped navy blue suit and red tie. His mask sitting beside him as he grinned widely at me. In his mid-60s he was still quite handsome with streaks of black hair along with his grey slicked-back hair. 

"I brought the files as you asked." I held it out to him from the door frame. He gently grabbed my hand as he set the file aside on his desk. The record entered a new song as tugged me into the office and twirling me into his arms once close enough. 

"Thank you for the file, but we still need to talk." He took a more serious tone as he let me go before he closed the door with his heel. He adjusted the cuffs of his sleeves before looking at me with a sigh.

I was quite stiff, unsure of what I was supposed to be doing. I looked at him as I held my hands together, holding myself in a defensive manner. 

"Unusually quiet today are we?" He raised his eyebrows before going to turning off the record player. "I would hope you would feel comfortable enough with me by now to speak candidly" 

I turned to him as he sat down in a leather seat behind me and gestured for me to sit in the one opposite to him. "To be fair, aside from yesterday this is the first time we've actually spoken in person," I spoke flatly as I took a seat. 

"You got me there! But to be fair when you're in the field you don't have much choice. If I've had it my way we would've been face to face weeks ago." He set his hands on his knee as he tapped his foot to a nonexistent tempo. 

"Out in the field? But out phone lines don't work outside the present time the commission is set in." I tilted my head bit.

"You're right Ms. Bea, don't forget we have much to do here as well as in the future" he grinned widely "But that's not what we really need to talk about." 

"Is it about my arm?.. " 

"No, well yes and no." He stared beside me before making eye contact again "Bea, to be completely honest you're not reaching the goals we need right now"

"What? Richard I have a busted arm and shoulder. I think some leniency is called for." I protested not bothering to hide my concern.

"I know, and I can explain that away for now, but you need to be prepared for what we need you to do later on" he looked to me holding the silence in the room for what felt like an eternity. "If we can't have you in full operating order soon.." His grip on his knee tightened before he smiled at me "You know I'm proud of you right?" 

"What?" I leaned back and raised my eyebrows at the tone shift. I tried my best to fight back the anxiety gnawing at the back of my head.

"I'm proud of you." He stood up with open arms. "You were able to bring yourself forth with all you've got and genuinely impressed me with your performance when you first arrived!" he walked to his desk resting his hand on the mask 

"You haven't had the best training out there. But I know you have a lot of potential here!" He turned around to me 

"I just want you to know that you have my support. Things haven't been easy, and hell we both know it's going to get harder." He reached out to me. I gripped his hand gently as he helped me up.

"You'll get through this" he smiled warmly and gestured to my arm. "The first one is always the hardest to get over." His hand retreated as he loosened his tie to expose a large scar along his throat. I stood there in shock for a moment unsure on how to respond. 

"Jesus Richard.." I muttered quietly. He laughed heartily.

"Reno 1973, my first big job to get a few card sharks in the casinos caught up in our little family here and the damn place caught me counting." He fixed his tie "it never gets easier to deal with the trauma at first, but you will grow and learn from those experiences." He placed his hand on my shoulder reassuringly "I know you're going to be the best we've got in no time and use the knowledge you gain from this to improve." 

I laughed a bit nervously "It doesn't take much to be the best if the rest is in an unmarked mass grave." Richard smiled at the attempt at a joke.

"Just don't take our need" His grip grew a bit tight squeezing into my bad shoulder causing me to wince. "As a lower expectation." 

Anxiety shot through my body as I began to break into a cold sweat. "I would never, sir." He let go of my shoulder and smiled.

"I know Ms.Bea." He let go of my shoulder and gripped his hands together a bit unsure in his body language as I stood stiff as a board in front of him.

'I know he sounded erratic on the phone but this is.." I watched him as he walked over to the door and opened it. 

"Please enjoy your weekend, I do apologize if I made you uncomfortable at all." I walked calmly to the door and turned back to him once I was past the threshold and smiled.

"Of course not, I just hope I can proceed to prove myself worthy of your pride!" He smiled back at me before closing the door. 

I walked through the hallways desperately seeking escape from the now claustrophobic hallways. I snaked through groups of people trying my best to avoid any further contact. Eventually, I reached the door. I nearly sprinted out of the building over to a bench. I sat down abruptly holding my stomach trying not to throw up from the anxiety overwhelming my system. 

A rough hand gently patted my shoulder  
I jumped and turned around with fear-induced anger in my eyes as I held my hand over my mouth. Oscar looked back to me wide-eyed and confused as he retracted his hand as I closed my eyes and curled into myself a bit trying to calm down. Oscar slowly walked around the bench and sat beside me not saying a word. I took a few deep breaths, tears welling up in my eyes as I desperately tried to regain control of my nerves. Oscar raised his hand a bit and leaned to me in concern. 

"Would you like me to rub your back?" He spoke quietly trying not to intrude too much. I nodded before he placed his hand on my shoulder blades. 

Oscar rubbed my back a few moments as I calmed down. "My mother use to do this when I was little if I got scared." I looked at him quietly. He smiled softly in return. "She uses to tell me that there was nothing to fear as long as.." he trailed off for a moment and frowned before shaking it off to look back to me reassuringly. 

I looked to him and smiled before sitting up straight. "I guess we're both not use to being completely on our own, huh?" 

Oscar nodded before standing up and taking a step forward waiting for me to follow. I got up swiftly and trailed behind him slightly. The sun warming us as we walked down the street.

\----

The next few days Oscar and I kept up an awkward dance of trying to learn more about each other but not overstep boundaries, both of us ended up finding it difficult to understand each other on occasion. We made a habit of watching tv together if wasn't too late. It was strange, living with someone you just met wasn't exactly easy, but I felt at ease with him. Though things often ended up out of place, the dinosaur figures I had painted would appear strewn about the apartment on occasion if I had been out that day. 

I hummed softly as I slotted my key in the deadbolt and unlocked the door. Pushing the door open with my good shoulder as I held the paper bag carefully against my chest. Taking in the light from the livingroom bleeding into a kitchen with a full sink and random packaging strewn about the counters. I let out a sigh ignoring the rest of my apartment as I meandered into the kitchen, placing the bag on the counter as I proceeded to clear the trash. Hearing a door creek closed on the other side of the apartment. 

"Oh, you're home early." Oscar laughed a bit caught off guard. He walked quickly to the kitchen "I thought you were going to be out longer"

I looked up from my task at hand "What makes you say that? I just had to grab a few things"

"When you say that, it's usually a few hours, not just a few minutes!" He snickered.

I had thrown away the last wrapper into the bin and sighed heavily at the sink. Oscar interjected with a heavy sigh of his own and rolled up his sleeves as he turned on the sink.

"Maybe you just don't know what stuff I'm up to!" I retorted, starting to unpack the paper bag.

Oscar stared at the dirty dishes in the sink smiling devilishly. "You're going on your trip this weekend right?" He managed to inquire. 

"Of course! What? Are you trying to plan on taking over my apartment while I'm gone? Pawning off all my things?" I teased as he managed to get through the mound of dishes.

"So maybe I am! I bet you I'd make a lot of money" he snickered

"Oh? Is that why you keep sneaking into my room? Taking an inventory?"

Oscar managed to choke out "What-" before a canister shot out of the drain, shattering the last dish he was washing. We both flinched before just standing there confused at what just happened. "Uuh.." Oscar examined a piece of the plate still left in his hand as I grabbed the empty paper bag and helped him clean up the shards, trying to hold back laughter.

The canister swiveled in the sink for a moment as Oscar continued to remove the shards. I picked up the silver cylinder examining it for a moment before unscrewing the lid and studying the crisp typeface of the note '1968 terminate Jimmy Fortuna on the steps of 14th and Apollo Blvd.' a Polaroid warped to the shape of the tin of a young man with dark combed back hair and a rough distinguished face. "Hm.."

"What is it?" Oscar looked to me with his interest peeked. Brushing his shoulders a bit too close to mine as he firmly cupped my hands looking to the papers In my possession curiously grinning. I could swear he was reveling in making me flustered as of late. 

"It looks like I just have to.." I paused reluctantly. Not wanting to think of the last mission's casualty. 

"Oh, you just have to kill this guy" he leaned back placing his hands0 a on the square of this back a bit bored. I looked to him and farrow my brows in a mix of confusion and concern which he responded to by tilting his head. "Is it that often of an occurrence for you?" 

Oscar looked to me with a bit of confusion "Bea, you do realize your talking to a professional murderer, right?" I blinked for a moment a bit unsure upon how to respond. 

"Now that I think about it. I don't know what I was expecting considering all of those files I submitted over the years." I stared a bit dumbfounded into space causing Oscar to chuckle. 

"Come on, with those fresh scars you must have done this a couple times." He stepped away to roll up the paper bag and toss it into the trash bin. I took a step back and hugged my chest loosely as I continued to stare into space. Oscar looked at me for a moment examining the worry on my face for a moment. "Oh, you've never had to intentionally do this before have you?" 

I nodded, cupping my chin in my hand trying to imagine possible scenarios in my head. 'Could I even handle my firearm like this? What if he catches onto me before I get to the location? What if I miss? What if-' Oscar sat in front of me with his arms crossed. Waiting for me to pay attention to him. My eyes focusing on his white button up shirt, dragging me out of my train of thought. "Uh.. Yeah, you could say that." 

Oscar grimaced a bit "Okay you're going to have to tell me what happened then."


End file.
